1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the automatic configuration of a storage device and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automatically configuring a robotic media storage library without user intervention.
2. Description of Related Art
Robotic media storage libraries are devices for providing automated access to a large collection of data stored on multiple physical storage media, such as magnetic tape cartridges or compact discs. Robotic media storage libraries generally contain a plurality of storage locations for physical media, one or more media drives for reading or writing physical media and a manipulator for moving physical media from a storage location to a drive and back. Robotic media storage libraries may have special storage locations designated for certain purposes, such as serving as a temporary storage location while two pieces of media are being swapped or for adding or removing physical media from the library.
Just like automobiles, which come in different colors with different selections of features, these libraries allow for a great deal of variation and customizability. For instance two libraries from the same manufacturer may be a different size, have a different capacity, have optional features, etc. It is also possible to make modifications to an existing library, to increase its capacity, for instance. This becomes a problem for the software that must control the library, however, because the control software must be aware of all the specific characteristics of the library before controlling it.
Configuration software must be used to set up the control software to operate the library. This software can become very complex to use, because the user of the software must navigate through a barrage of different configuration options, and an inexperienced user may not be completely aware of the hardware characteristics of his or her particular library. This makes configuration a frustrating and time-consuming process, particularly when the library has to be reconfigured by people other than the original installers of the library.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus for configuring a robotic media storage library automatically, without a user having to manually set configuration options.